The Return of Elle Greenaway
by sophk
Summary: There is a thin line between profiling a serial killer and becoming one... Elle has crossed that line. The team rushes to help her; while trying to understand how this could happen. REVIEWS APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

**_ELLE_**

* * *

 _A real friend is one who walks in_

 _when the rest of the world walks out._

 _-Walter Winchell-_

* * *

Hotch stood at his desk on the phone, on a rainy Tuesday morning, "Thank you, I appreciate your understanding of the situation, Detective. Our team will be there as soon as possible." He hung up and wondered how this had happen. He picked up the profile the team prepared on the case, walked out of his office, "Conference room, now."

The team gathered at the round table in silence. Garcia was standing in front of the screen. "I will do the presentation." Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir" Garcia replied and took a seat.

Hotch tossed the profile report on the table. "The New York Shooter case."

Morgan picked up the report, "We consulted on this case two weeks ago; NYPD finally calling us in?"

Hotch took a long deep breath, "Another man was killed early this morning in Manhattan, same MO as the last four." With a click, he brought the latest crime scene photos up on the screen. "One shot through the head. An off-duty NYPD officer heard the shot and was able to apprehend the shooter." Hotch paused.

"If they have a suspect in custody, why are they calling us?" Morgan interrupted.

"The shooter has been identify as Elle Greenaway." Hotch disclosed.

"It's a mistake, there has to be another explanation." Morgan said in shock.

"Has she admitted to the killing? Maybe she was being attacked?" Reid defended Elle.

"At the moment, she has refused to give any statement to the police. I've convinced the Director that we should conduct the interview. And I have talked with the Detective in charge of the case, they are expecting us. We are not officially working the case, so NYPD is in charge. Garcia, I want you there, also. Wheels up ASAP." Hotch finished.

As they concluded the meeting, Dr. Samantha McAdams walked in the door, "Sam, what are you doing here?" Hotch queried with his usual stern look.

"Director Curtis called me. He thought I should assist in the Greenaway case. I'm sure it's because she is a former member of the team, he wanted someone from the outside to oversee the interview." She related.

"Right" Grumbled Hotch. You could tell he was angered by the fact the Director called Sam without notifying him first.

Sam followed Hotch into his office and stood inside the door. "Are you all right with me being here?"

"Of course, I'm not upset with you." He assured her. "I'm pissed that Curtis didn't tell me he was calling you. But, we may need you, Elle may be reluctant to talk with us. She didn't leave the Bureau under the best circumstances. Do you have her case file?"

Sam smiled slightly at him, "Yes, I have her personnel records and the NYPD files of the killings. But, we will need to talk about why she really resigned."

As Hotch gathered up the files for the trip, he glanced over at Sam. She was dressed in a beautiful navy pant suit, her brunette hair was clipped up on the back of her head, and she wearing black rimmed glasses, today. She looked gorgeous, but to him she always does. As Hotch walked passed Sam to leave, he quickly kissed her. "You look like a librarian." He muttered. She smirked and followed him.

Sam is a psychologist; when needed she is contracted by the FBI to work on special assignments. An assignment to conduct an independent evaluation of the BAU a year and a half ago; brought Aaron and Jack into her life. The three of them have now been happily together for almost a year.

The team and Sam boarded the jet, and prepared to review the case once more.

"Hey Sam, did the Director send you to keep us from becoming a rogue team?" Morgan taunted.

Sam laughed. "Yes, and to keep you from pissing off the entire NYPD."

Rossi laughed at the exchange between the two, as he read over the Arrest Report. "According the report, the cop caught her with gun in hand. Greenaway and the dead guy were the only two people in the alley. That's a pretty convincing case in my book."

"I still can't believe she would do this. Why?" JJ uttered.

"You need to realize, that there is a thin line between profiling a serial killer and becoming one." Rossi interjected.

"Subject of your next book, Rossi?" Morgan joked.

"Not a bad idea" Rossi answered and made a notation in his notebook. "But, think about it, as profilers we study how to be serial killers. With that knowledge and the right psychosis we could all be great at it."

"It is true, one of the first things I do when I arrived at a crime scene is say to myself ; _I'm the unsub, how did I do this._ I picked that up from Gideon and it helps in recreating the crime." Morgan confirmed.

"Look at the reports, no evidence was found at any of the crime scenes and all shooting have occurred in public places with no witnesses. Up until this morning, they were almost perfect kills. You have to think the BAU would have been a perfect training ground." Hotch reflected.

"Has anyone stayed in contact with her?" Sam asked.

The team looked around waiting for someone to answer. "Right after she resigned, I left messages for her. But, she never returned my calls." Reid shared. He still regretted not telling Gideon or Hotch about her drinking. On the Dayton case, he had gone to her room one evening to check on her and found her drinking. He remembered her describing how the unsub reached into her wound so he could write on the wall with her blood. She shared that sometimes she still felt it. He should have told them.

"I think we all lost track of her. She was working through a lot of issues when she left." Hotch added.

"What type of issues?" Rossi inquired.

"Elle was shot in her home by an unsub, she almost died. When she returned to work, I questioned if she was ready; she assured me that she was. The first week or two, she seemed to be adjusting fine. Then we were called to Dayton, Ohio for a serial rapist case. This unsub targeted women in their homes, his goal was to impregnate them for his own disturb reasons. We discovered he was getting the victim's names from a fertility clinic. Gideon and I made a decision to put Elle undercover, everything was set. She was in place, Gideon, Morgan, and I were watching the house. Everything was fine, the suspect arrived and parked across the street. The plan was she would leave the house, giving the suspect the opportunity to enter; then we could arrested him. But, instead, she panicked, walked out and over to his vehicle with her gun drawn. He was taken to station for questioning, but had nothing to hold him on. Elle was enraged that we let him go. She started ranting that we didn't have her back the night she was shot. That I shouldn't have sent her home. I don't know maybe she was right?" He took a breath.

"Anyway, that night she followed the unsub and according to her; he confronted her, threaten her and she killed him. The Dayton PD cleared and released her by the next morning. And the Bureau's internal investigation concluded that it was self-defense. That was her last case, she turned in her credentials and left."

"I knew she was having problems coping and she was drinking. I tried to talk to her." Reid added. Everyone went silent.

Hotch glanced at Sam, "We have still have about twenty minutes before we land, so let's take a break." He knew everyone needed a little time to process what happen and to prepare for what would happen next.

Some moved to a more comfortable seat to stretch out, others went over files or listened to music. Hotch moved up to a seat in the front and started reading over the police reports once more. Sam went to the restroom, when she returned she sat across from Hotch. She handed him a bottle of water."What are you not saying about Elle; was it self-defense?"

"I asked that same question of her. She never admitted to it, there was no evidence to suggest it wasn't. But, I did have my suspicions. I ordered a full psychological evaluation, she missed her appointment. Elle accused me of treating her like an unsub. The day she turned in her gun and ID, she still insisted she did nothing wrong." He stated.

"You didn't share your suspicions with the team?" Sam questioned.

"Only Gideon; he agreed that she did the right thing in resigning." Hotch sighed. "Gideon and I should have known not to put her in that situation. We should have known she wasn't ready."

"Sometimes people who have suffered trauma, think that they are fine and can be very convincing that they are." Sam assured him. "I'm sure you did the right thing in questioning her ability to do the job. And I'm sure she did the right thing in resigning. To me, it sounds like Elle was suffering from a severe case of PTSD. I hope she got help to deal with it."

"Or she became a serial killer." Hotch replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They arrived at the Police Station around 10:30; Elle has now been detained for almost seven hours. Detective Tom Romano met them as they walked in. He took them to the area next to the interrogation room. There is a monitor mounted to the wall, on the screen is a person the team hardly recognized. Elle appeared very thin, exhausted and distressed, which is under the circumstances very understandable. Garcia is visibly shaken by the sight of her; Morgan went to her to provide comfort as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Has she asked to speak with anyone?" Hotch asked Detective Romano.

"No, hasn't uttered a word. She hasn't been booked yet, we are hoping you can get her to talk." Romano replied. "I just sent officers to her apartment, maybe they can find something to explain this."

"Would it be all right, if a couple of my agents went over to have a look around?" Hotch asked. The FBI is not officially working this case, so Hotch is trying to be very diplomatic.

"That would be fine, I will arrange to have someone take them. Excuse me for a moment." The Detective answered, walking away to take a phone call.

"Morgan, you and Reid go check out her place. Let us know if you find anything." Hotch ordered quietly.

Garcia, JJ and Rossi set up in the room, they put the timeline on the board.

Hotch and Sam continued to watch Elle. She was dressed in a black top and slacks, hair was cut short and she had a blank look on her face. No movements to notice, she didn't appear nervous. She showed no emotions. "Has she always been so controlled?" Sam whispered to Hotch.

"No, before the attacked, Elle was an extrovert and had a vicious sense of humor. Her look was a lot softer than it is now. After, she was stressed and hypervigilant. She could be in shock." He suggested.

"Or she has a Dissociative Disorder of some type." Sam took a deep breath. "Do you think she will talk to you? What type of relationship did you have with her?"

"Up until her attack, a fairly good one. She was a good agent, a little impatient at times. Gideon always reminded her of that. But, we never had any serious issues. Do you want to go in with me?" He asked.

"No, if she won't talk to you; I don't want her to see me as BAU." She answered.

"Any suggestions?" Hotch asked.

"Be a friend, not an agent." Sam advised him. He nodded and walked into the interrogation room.

As he walked in their eyes locked, "Hotch, I knew they would send you." Elle stated.

"No one sent us, we wanted to be here. How are you Elle?" He asked sincerely.

"Been better." She bobbed her head. "Who is with you?"

"Morgan, Reid, JJ and Garcia are here. Dave Rossi is also with the team, now. Elle, how can we help you? What do you need?" Hotch offered.

Elle smiled. "There is nothing anyone can do for me. This is a situation of my making." She paused, "I know some the officers here, one served with my Dad. I feel like everyone is going to be disappointed in me."

"You can talk to me or any member of the team; we will not judge you. Elle, we are just trying to help." He assured her.

"I don't think I can talk to you, we have too much history. I don't want to disappoint you again; I did that once before. Funny, you realized what I was becoming before I did." She sighed.

Hotch didn't have a response to that statement. Now, he knew his suspicions about the shooting in Dayton were correct.

"There is another option, the Director sent a psychologist, Dr. Samantha McAdams with us. You could speak with her. She not FBI, she won't judge you, maybe she will even help you make sense of all of this." Hotch told her.

"Why would she be traveling with the BAU?" Elle was curious. Having someone from outside the Bureau travel with the BAU would never have been allowed when she was there.

"I think the Director sent her to oversee the team, and to assist you. She is in private practice and is sometimes hired by the FBI to do assignments. Because you're a former FBI agent, the Bureau wants this case handled as quietly and as quickly as possible." He admitted to her.

"Thanks for being honest. I know I need to give my statement to someone. If you think I should talk to her, I will." Elle agreed.

He observed her demeanor, she was now nearing her breaking point, exhausted and distraught. He felt sorry for her and wonder about the journey that brought her to this point. "Elle, before you speak with Dr. McAdams would you like to take a break. Want something to eat?" He asked sounding almost fatherly.

"That would be nice. Could I get a sandwich and a cup of coffee; and I need to clean up a little?" She smiled. With that smile Hotch saw a glimpse of the Elle he once knew.

"I will see what I can do." He smiled back.

Hotch returned to the team, "You did a good job with her." Sam praised him.

"Thanks." Hotch acknowledged.

"Do you really think she did all of this?" Garcia fretted.

"Yes, I do. Now, we need to find out why. Have you found any connections between the victims and Elle?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet, but I just got access to her laptop; I'm looking through it now." Garcia told him.

Two female officers walked in and escorted Elle to the restroom. Once she was returned to the room, a cup of coffee, and a sandwich were delivered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Rossi was reading through police reports,"This could be something, the first victim, Vincent Sloan, his wife, Cynthia was killed five months before he was shot. According to this, Sloan was arrested for abusing Cynthia, which led to her death. He had a good lawyer and pleaded out to a charge of criminally negligent homicide, sentenced to probation and paid a large fined. Pays to be rich. A few months before that Cynthia had hired the law firm that Elle was working for to handle her divorce. Elle was the firm's investigator, and she had been following Sloan. He apparently liked the ladies. But, refused to let his wife leave him. I will get a hold of the Detective that handled the case and have a talk with him.

Sam prepared for the interview, then observed Elle for a few minutes. She seemed more at ease; maybe she was ready to admit the truth not only to the law enforcement, but to herself.

"I'm ready. If you find out anything vital, let me know." She told the team.

Sam walked into the room, "Elle, I'm Sam McAdams. How was lunch? Do you need water or anything?" She asked.

"No, thanks, Doctor. Lunch was fine." Elle replied.

"Please, it's Sam. So, where do you want to start?" She questioned. Knowing that Elle was profiling her and may try to control the interview.

"Different technique, I thought you would lead me in this interview." Elle laughed.

"I wasn't trained by the FBI. It is more important for me to listen than to asked questions." Sam acknowledged. "But, we could start at what you have been up to since you left the Bureau?"

"Not with my last BAU case, and how I lost it. But, I'm sure you know all about that it is in my FBI file." She sneered.

"I read it, and see no reason for it to be discussed. The case was closed, you were cleared by Internal Investigations and the Locals. There is nothing in the case file to question you about. So, what did you do after you resigned from the Bureau?" Sam asked.

Elle stared at Sam, then it dawned on her that Sam knew all the details of the last case, even the ones not included in the report. But, if they talked about the case, it could be reopened and she could be charged with another murder. And she was already facing five murder charges, why add another one in Ohio. Sam understood that fact. Elle smiled slightly. And Sam had gained her trust.

"After I left the Bureau, I traveled for a while trying to decide what I wanted to do and where I wanted to live. I went to therapy, I realized I was suffering from PTSD, and it did help. I applied for jobs with State and Local Law Enforcement agencies. I had a couple of interviews, but no one wanted to hire a former FBI Agent who left under not the best conditions. Mental health problems, even the diagnoses of PTSD, can be a game changer in our business. I moved back to New York, and worked odd jobs. Started drinking a little too much, did some drugs, wasted a year or so, of my life. Anyway, I finally pulled myself up and stopped feeling sorry for myself. I interviewed for a job as an investigator at the law firm of Watson, Goldman and Clark. My background impressed them and they hired me; that is where I have been the last four year." She stated.

"Have you continued to get help for PTSD? You went through an extreme traumatic experience, that isn't something that you just forget about or get over." Sam probed.

"I'm not in therapy anymore, I'm handling it. I attended AA meetings for while, but haven't been to one of those in months. I still have nightmares of having someone dipping their fingers in to my bloody body and writing on the wall with my blood, isn't something you ever forget." Elle turned her head in order to regain control her emotions.

Sam, also, noticed as Elle told her about the nightmares, she held her hand over the location of her wound. That small reaction confirmed she still carries the emotional pain of the attack with her. "I'm sure it isn't and being attacked in your home isn't either. Do you still have resentment for the team for not protecting you?" Sam questioned.

"Some, I thought they would be there for me. I didn't want to leave the BAU office that night, but Hotch sent me home. It took me a long time to get over that." She replied.

"In his report, Agent Anderson stated that he drove you home; he stated he offered to come in and stay with you. But, you refused and sent him back to the office." Sam simply stated. She wondered if Elle remembered that fact or if she had blocked it out of her memory.

Elle did not reply, she closed her eyes and took a moment. "One of my therapist diagnosed me with abandonment issues, beginning with my father's death. Sometimes I do feel alone. Everyone I care about lets me down or leaves me."

"So, are you ready to talk about the last year?" Sam questioned.

"I think I am, but I would like my attorney present, so I need to talk with him first." Elle stated.

"Wise move" Sam agreed. "I will have someone bring in a phone. I will talk with you a little later."

The camera in the interrogation room was turned off.

* * *

Sam walked out and rejoined the team. Morgan and Reid had returned from Elle's apartment.

Reid began, "Her apartment was very clean and organized, nothing was out of place. It appeared the she was almost obsessive about keeping everything in place. Even the canned foods and the everything in the refrigerator were organized. Looked like she was trying to have control of one aspect of her life. And other than a few family pictures in the bedroom, there wasn't anything personal."

"When she was at the BAU did she show symptoms of Obsession-Compulsive Disorder?" Rossi inquired.

"She was always at neat freak at the office. Nothing was left out on her desk." Morgan added. "Elle would put everything in her desk at night. But, no other behaviors related to OCD."

"That's usually of a sign of hiding your true identity." Sam said. Hotch glanced at Sam wondering what she meant by that statement; he thought he understood her meaning. He glanced up at the black screen.

They ordered in lunch and continued to work. "Let's go over the first case, that is the key to all of this." Hotch insisted.

Garcia reviewed, "First victim, Vincent Sloan, 56, Corporate Executive. He was killed July 14 of last year. Interesting fact, his wife died five months before and he was arrested for killing her. Seemed Mr. Sloan had a habit of abusing his wife. With a good attorney, he got probation and fined. Gee-whiz, don't see how. Also, in looking at the file, his wife had been planning to leave him for months. She had hired an attorney who worked in the law firm of Watson, Goldman and Clark, Elle was called in to investigate the husband. When the wife was killed, they, the attorney and Elle turned over the evidence of the abuse. Not that it helped. Money talked, husband walked." She huffed.

"I talked to the Detective that work Cynthia's case, he said the husband was a real scumbag. Abused his wife for years, but she was too afraid to file charges or leave. That could be our stressor, Elle was upset about Sloan getting away with the murder of the wife and she shot him. Motive was revenge. So, she saw herself as a vigilante, getting justice for the wife." Rossi surmised.

Just then Detective Romano came to the door, "Agent Hotchner, Greenaway's attorney would like to speak with you." Hotch stood.

The man extended his hand, "I'm Raymond Clark, Elle's attorney. She is ready to give her statement now to Dr. McAdams. And asked that you be in the room, also."

"Of course" Hotch replied. "This is Dr. McAdams." She stood and they followed Mr. Clark into speak with Elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The four of them are seated at the table, "Agent Hotchner, would you like to do the formality of this statement." Sam asked.

Hotch noted the date and the time, "This is the statement of Elle Greenaway. The statement is being recorded. You are not obliged to say anything unless you wish to do so, but anything you say will be taken down in writing and may be given in evidence. Do you understand these conditions."

"Yes, Ms. Greenaway has agreed to make the statement." Mr. Clark confirmed.

"Shall we start?" Sam suggested.

"I don't know where to start. So much to tell." Elle teared up, so much is going through her mind at the moment.

"Let's start with when you met Cynthia Sloan." Sam said knowing that her death was the stressor. Elle's emotions began to emerge.

"At the beginning then" Elle took a couple of deep breaths. "About eighteen months ago, Cynthia came in to talk with one of the attorney in the office. She wanted to divorce her husband, but was terrified of him. He was extremely abusive to her, both emotionally and physically. I was called in to investigate him, basically to a background and follow him. We were trying to get information to use against him, to force him to agree to the divorce. Over the course of the next few weeks, I watched him cheat with other women, hire prostitutes, meet with known criminals, and even do drugs on occasion. And I also, saw the bruises, the black eyes, and the pain Cynthia went through. He cracked her ribs on two occasions. She called the police, they always gave him warnings or it they did take him in his attorney would get him released. Money is a wonderful thing, you can make everything go away." She closed her eyes for a minute.

"And you developed a relationship with her." Sam added.

"Yes, I loved her. We didn't mean for it to happened, but we fell in love." Elle stared at Hotch looking for a reaction, but he had none. "That was another thing that I never shared with the team. I'm not ashamed being gay and I knew they wouldn't care, but it was easier to keep it private."

"Anyway, Cynthia was wonderful, she was beautiful, funny, loving and hopeful about our future." Elle bit her bottom lip. "We had this plan in place, an apartment where she would be safe until the divorce was final. After the divorce, we would going to leave the country and just be happy together. Her husband was out of town for the week, she would moved while he was gone. John, her attorney John Goldman, had arranged for her husband to be served with divorce paper as soon as he returned. But, the bastard came home two days early, saw her suitcases. He beat her, then left her to died by herself." Hotch set a box of tissues on the table. "When the housekeeper came in the next morning, she found Cynthia unconscious on the floor. Called 911. She was brain dead, later that day, her killer signed the release for her to be taken off life support. How screwed up is that? I was in the room with her when she died, not him. I was the one holding her hand." Elle wept.

"Do you need a break?" Sam offered handing her a bottle of water.

"No" Elle took a sip of water. "Let's get this over with. I turned all of my files on Sloan over to the Police. He was arrested, his attorney claimed that he did not intent to kill her, he lost his temper and hit her then left. At the end of all, they worked out plea bargain, he got probation. He killed Cynthia and got away with it. I just couldn't let that happened. I followed him for a couple of weeks and then got my chance. I killed him. I know it was wrong, but he killed the woman I loved." There was no remorse in her voice.

"But, why the others, Elle?" Hotch asked trying to understand.

"They all deserved to die. The next one was a Wall Street broker, four women came into our office accusing him of rape. He had so many complaints filed against him, but no charges. They never had enough evidence. He would invite women for a drink and drug them. I kept thinking about all the women. He would have never stopped, the justice system couldn't stop him. The next two, I read about in the paper, researched their cases. These were horrible men, one of them tortured his kids by putting cigarettes out on their legs. How did that man deserve to live, he hurt his own children? The other was a drug addict and he broke into the homes of elderly women, beat and robbed them. He terrorized the entire neighborhood. And the one this morning, he was the boyfriend of a friend's sister. He had molested her eight year old niece the day before. He was a known pedophile. He couldn't go unpunished." Elle defended her actions.

"Did any of the killings make you feel better?" Sam wondered.

"No, just exhausted me more. I'm glad this is all over. I'm finished with this statement." Elle declared.

"We are here for you." Hotch stood and took Elle's hand. He was still trying to understand how this could happen to the Elle Greenaway he knew.

"Thank you. Sam can I talk with you for a moment in private?" Elle requested.

"Sure" Sam nodded. Mr. Clark and Hotch walked out of the room. Sam motioned for the camera to be turned off. "We are alone. What can I do for you?"

"Do you think I could meet with the team in the morning in private. I know I have no right to ask this of them, but I want to feel normal one more time. I want to have a memory of sitting and catching up with old friends. If they agreed to see me, of course." Elle smiled. "Oh, I would love to meet Dave Rossi. I have read all of his books."

"Let me talk to them and the Detective. I will see what I can do." Sam assured her. Wondering if either the team or the Detective would agree to it.

Sam walked out and over to the Detective's office. "You have a moment?" She asked.

"Sure, thanks for getting her statement. She wasn't going to talk to us." Romano said. "Strange case, but in a way those five guys got what they deserved."

"I have a favor, she would like to meet with the BAU team in the morning. She will not discuss the case; it would be informal meeting between old friends. Is that at all possible?" Sam questioned.

"She will be arraigned tomorrow, but I can delay that a couple of hours. I will have her brought up here around 9:00." He replied. To tell the truth, he was a little smitten with Sam, he would have agreed to almost anything she requested.

"Thank you. The FBI appreciates your understanding in this situation and so do I." Sam told him with a smiled.

As she entered the room, the team stared at her waiting to hear what Elle had to say.

"Elle has a request. She would like to meet with you tomorrow, just as old friends. The case cannot be discussed. I have arranged it with the Detective, but it is up to you." Sam added. "Dave, she would love to meet you, also."

"Sure, I would love to talk to her." Garcia spoke up quickly.

"Fine with me." JJ said.

Hotch, of course, agreed. Reid nodded yes. So, did Rossi.

Everyone glared in Morgan direction, "I don't know yet. I don't know if I can separate _Agent Elle Greenaway_ from the serial killer." He hesitated. "I have to think about it."

"Fair enough; I will let her know. The meeting is scheduled for nine." Sam informed them. She went next door.

"Elle, I've arranged for you to meet with them tomorrow morning at nine. You will be brought back up here. How do you take your coffee?" Sam questioned.

"A latte would be great." She smiled. "Everyone agreed to talk to me?"

"Some are undecided at this time, but we will see. Try to get some rest, see you in the morning. Do you need anything before we leave?" Sam stood at the table.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, I'm tired, I may be able to sleep tonight." Elle smiled. "It must be true, confession is good for the soul. Thank you for helping me get through today."

"Get some rest." Sam nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

She joined the team, they finished packing up almost in silence. "Oh, I have your room keys, I checked us all in this afternoon." Garcia confirmed. "Your bags are in your rooms." She proceeded to hand out the key cards and room numbers.

Sam whispered to Hotch, "You and I are in the same room?" Usually, that doesn't happened when she has traveled with the team, it is all business, which means separate room.

"We are not here on official business, we are not working this case. It is fine." Hotch assured her.

The hotel is just down the block, they stopped at the cafe next door and grabbed dinner. "Why does Elle really want to talk with us?" Morgan asked while they were dining.

"To feel normal one more time, that is what she said. I think since Cynthia died she hasn't had a normal day in her life. My guess is after her death, Elle spiraled out of control. She admitted to spending weeks planning the murder of Sloan. Then she searched out other victims. I really don't think she could stop herself. She has PTSD, probably severe depression, and has never been treated for either." Sam explained.

"Could the her attack have caused a psychological trauma to develop? I mean besides the PTSD, it could have caused an injury to her brain. She almost died. And there are studies that showed some patients diagnosed with PTSD actually have brain damage. Which can account for personality changes. Do you know if she's had a brain scan?" Reid asked still looking for logical reason for all of this.

"I don't know. I talked with her attorney, he is going to try to get her committed for a psych evaluation at the arraignment tomorrow. Helpfully, the Judge will agreed to it." Hotch commented.

They finished dinner and headed to the hotel, as they walked Rossi suggested that they have a drink in the Bar and discuss the meeting with Elle. The team agreed that may be beneficial for all of them.

"Well, I'm going to let you guys discuss this in private. I'm going up to the room. See everyone in the morning. Goodnight" Sam announced.

"Be up in a little while." Aaron kissed her. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

The team sat at a table in the back of the bar. Everyone, except JJ, ordered a drink; being pregnant she ordered water. Everyone just took a moment to relax. Even Hotch loosen his tie.

Finally, Garcia interrupted the quietude, "Okay, I know I'm not a profiler, but I have been with you guys long enough to know that there has to be a reason for this to happen. Elle was a good, kind person, funny, always smiling. So, what could have made her change? Please explain it to me."

"In her case, it was like the perfect psychiatric storm." Rossi explained. "Starting with the lost of her father and feeling abandoned. Then she was brutally attacked in her home where she felt safe and she never really dealt with the trauma of that event. Elle developed PTSD, mix that with alcohol, drug use and depression. Getting the job at the law firm probably help to stabilize her for a while. Then she met Cynthia, and she felt safe and complete, again. When Cynthia was killed Elle just spiraled into a psychotic hole that she couldn't get out of. So, taking revenge against the men who got away with hurting the defenseless made her feel better."

"The profile we wrote for the NYPD was right on point. I read it this morning after I got the call." Hotch stated sounding somewhat regretful. "We said the unsub was vigilante, they or someone close to them was a victim of a violent crime. They may work in or around the criminal justice system. And they may have inserted themselves in the case in some way. A perfect profile, but somehow I don't want to celebrate that fact." He sipped his bourbon.

"Perfect except we didn't profile the unsub would be a woman. Of course, less than nine percent of serial killers are women." Reid recited.

"Wonder if that number is higher and women just don't get caught? I mean, women could just be better at it." JJ questioned.

They all ponder that for a moment, Rossi laughed, "Well, women are better at a lot of things."

"What I don't understand, is why she didn't tell us she was gay. It wouldn't have made a difference to any of us or the Bureau." Reid shook his head.

"I can answer that question," JJ stated. "being a woman in the FBI is hard enough, add being gay to that equation would have made it more difficult for her. You have to remember that back then, even though it wasn't that long ago, sexual orientation was an issue. I'm sure it was horrible for her to hide her identity. The stress of not being able to share your life." Then she added. "And remember all of us at this table have personal details we have not shared."

They all thought of how true that was; Spencer never shared Maeve, Dave his real reason for returning the Bureau, Derek his abusive childhood, Penelope how she was hired, JJ kept her relationship with Will a secret for a year and Hotch just about everything in his personal life. He had even kept his relationship with Sam from them for a few months.

"Well, it does explain one thing." Morgan smiled. "Why she never flirted with me" everyone laughed. "But seriously, Hotch, the case in Dayton, the serial rapist; do you think it was self-defense or was he her first victim? Everyone stared at Hotch waiting for him to answer.

"To tell you the truth, I had my suspicions from the night of the shooting. The Dayton PD and Internal Affairs found it to be self-defense. Believe me if there had been any proof, I would have arrested her. And I told her that. When she turned in her gun and ID, she still insisted she had done nothing wrong." Hotch confirmed.

"What do we talk about tomorrow?" Garcia asked. "Seriously, we can't ask her anything about her life."

"Talk about your life, and what has been happening. We are just having coffee with a friend. Keep it a light hearted conversation; talk about everyday things." Hotch recommended.

Garcia smiled. And then they sat and shared memories about Elle, good memories. There were a lot of them. The time that they spent together reminiscing turned out to be excellent therapy for them and started the healing process.

Rossi raised his glass in a toast; everyone wondered what they had to toast.

" _To all the agents of the BAU, Past and Present_ " Rossi declared. They could all drink to that.

* * *

Hotch opened the door to the room, Sam was sitting in the bed her back against the headboard. He smiled she no longer looked like a librarian, dressed now in pajama bottoms and tank top. She was working on her iPad. She smiled, "Hi honey"

"Hi, babe" he walked over and kissed her. "Going to take a shower."

When he returned she was still working. "What are you doing?" He got in bed naked next to her.

"Looking at the schedule for next week; Jack has soccer games on Tuesday and Thursday. Oh, he has a dental appointment on Saturday morning, you need to take him." She reminded him. "I will sync all this to your calendar."

"I will take him, you need to get over your fear of the dentist. You are a psychologist, you should deal with it." He advised as he leaned back and rested his head on her shoulder.

She kissed him on the head, "I have dealt with it, dear. How was your drink with the team?"

Of course, Aaron disagreed that being sedated for all dental procedures, including checkups and cleanings, was actually dealing with her phobia. He was amused at her denial.

"Good, I think it helped all of us to get a little better understanding of why it happened." He yawned. "I'm tired, it is time to disconnect from your iPad and connect to me." He reached over and took the iPad from her hand. She snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

As Rossi, Hotch and Sam entered the station, they saw Detective Romano at his desk, Sam waved. He was on the phone so, he pointed to the office they were in yesterday. Sam nodded.

Hotch and Rossi both sat at table going through their email, Sam stood and watched for Elle to be brought up. The rest of the team should be here within ten minutes.

Detective Romano walked in, stood in the doorway. "Just checking to see of you needed coffee?" He smiled at Sam.

"Thank you, Detective but we stopped on the way over." Sam said holding up her Starbuck's cup.

"Name is Tom. You look very casual today, it is a nice look for you." He flirted.

"Thank you, Tom." She replied.

The Detective was corrected about Sam looking nice, she was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a navy blazer, her new blond highlights gleamed in her brunette shoulder length hair. Sam wore contacts today, so no glasses to distract from her beautiful eyes. No one would call her a librarian today, she was more like a sexy cop.

"Greenaway, should be up here about five minutes." Tom said. "Should this meeting be recorded?"

The two men stood and joined the them, "No, there will be no mention of the case. It is old friends catching up." Hotch assured him.

Sam's phone buzzed, "Excuse me, I need to take this." She smiled and stepped away from the group.

The detective watched her walk away, "Wow, fascinating woman" he smiled. And then brought the conversation back to the meeting.

Sam walked back over, they heard her say _I love you, Jack. Have a great day._ She then handed her phone to Hotch. "Excuse me, Detective. I need to talk with _our son_." Hotch turned and walked away.

The Detective shrugged at Rossi and walked out the door. Sam went over to speak with Elle's attorney who had just arrived.

Hotch hung up and walked back into the room. Rossi smiled at him, "That was subtle remark."

"What, he needed to know. And I was tired of him flirting with her." He admitted.

Rossi laughed, "What's that song... _put a ring on it"_

"In the planning stages." Hotch confided. "Elle is here."

She look a little more like herself today, very calm, almost a peacefulness. Hotch stood at the door and watched her; he remember the first time the team met her in Seattle. She was confident and strong, looking at her now that seems like a life time ago. He watched as she was taken into the interrogation room, Sam was with her.

There are six more chairs around the table, and one by the wall for the attorney. "This is cozy, they should be here at any time. Aaron and Dave are here. Would you like for them to come ahead in?" Sam offered.

"I'm a little nervous, I don't know what to say." Elle confessed.

"Just relax and talk, the six of them will do most of the talking, they always do." Sam laughed. "They have new relationships, kids, marriages, there will be a lot to catch up on. You did hear that Gideon had died?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, I did. I happened to run into someone I went through the Academy with and they told me. He was a wonderful man." Elle said. "You are going to be in here, too?"

"If you want me to be" Sam agreed. Elle nodded. "I will get another chair." Sam walked out and asked Tom for another chair.

"What time is it?" Elle asked.

Sam inserted her hand in her pocket for her phone. "Aaron still has my phone, but I will go find out. Do you want me to go ahead and send him and Dave in?"

"Sure" Elle said with a smile. "That would be nice."

Sam stepped into the next office. "She would like for you two to go ahead in. Remember, she is just a former co-worker. I will wait for the rest of the team."

Rossi nodded and Hotch smiled her as he walked passed.

"Good morning, Elle" Hotch greeted. "This is Dave Rossi."

"Good morning, it is an honor to meet you Agent Rossi, I have read all your books. And of course, at the Bureau you are a legend. Thank you, both for agreeing to meet with me this morning." She said.

"The rest of the team should be here anytime." Hotch assured her.

"Good, even though I would understand it they didn't want to talk to me. So, Agent Rossi when did you return to the BAU?" Elle asked.

"Dave, please, around eight years ago after Gideon left, I missed working." He smiled. "And Hotch and the team needed me."

Everyone smiled. "And Hotch, how is your son?" she questioned.

"Jack is nine, doing very well, his Mother died about five years ago. But, we managed and he a great kid; loves to play soccer." Hotch answered proudly.

"I heard about his Mom, sorry. Anyone new in your life?" She smiled.

He blushed slightly, "Well," Then he was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the team. They all filed in and hugged her. Garcia was the last one, she set a Starbuck's coffee on the table and hugged her they both had tears in their eyes.

"One latte" Garcia smiled and took a seat beside of Morgan.

"My god, I can't believe you are all here." Elle exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You are looking well." Spencer said nervously.

"Me, I look like hell, but Spencer you haven't aged a day. It must have something to do with being a genius." She teased.

About then the Attorney and Sam came in and were seated against the wall. "Excuse us." Sam smiled.

"I was just remarking how young Spencer looks, but you all look wonderful. JJ you look radiant, a baby?" She asked.

"My second, my first Henry is six." JJ pulled out her phone and shared a picture of him and his Dad.

"They are both gorgeous. I'm so happy for you." Elle remarked.

"But, her big news is that she is now a Profiler." Hotch teased.

"That is true. Finally, took the necessary courses and now I'm a Profiler." JJ proudly said.

"I'm sure you are great, let's face it you already were, you selected our cases. That was profiling. Who took over your job?" Elle wondered.

"We just split it up, Penelope presents the cases and takes the incoming requests; and the rest of it we manage in the field. It's working, Penelope is doing a great job." Hotch answered.

"Thank you." Penelope replied. Everyone smiled. "It has worked, I tried to be JJ and it was a disaster. But, now we have our groove back. I've been taking ukulele lessons, becoming quiet accomplished. I'm dating this wonder man." She gushed.

"And you haven't changed, please promise me you never will." Elle commented.

"Well, I have changed. I met a girl, she is an agent, we met while we were working a case. Last weekend we went to a Russian Film Festival together. Seven hours hearing nothing but Russian, we both loved it." Spencer proclaimed. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"She sounds perfect for you." Elle laughed.

"And you, Mr. Player" Elle teased, "please tell me you are not still that man." Elle smiled.

"No, got over that part of my life. I have grown up, almost. I met a wonderful woman, she a doctor and we do live together. It is a step in the right direction." He shared a picture of Savannah.

"She's beautiful, what a gorgeous couple you make. That is just too much hottest for one couple." Elle teased. Everyone agreed.

"She is beautiful, can't deny that." Morgan replied with a huge smile.

"All right, I heard about everyone's life, except, Hotch, you were telling me about Jack earlier. But, do you have a special someone in your life?" Elle asked. Hotch blushed and everyone smiled.

Hotch cleared his throat, "Let me show you a picture of Jack." He pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket, and glanced at it. "Wrong phone."

"Hit photo, the one of the two of you in the park on Sunday will come up. And Elle, now you have the answer to your question." Sam affirmed.

"I already knew, yesterday when the two of you came in Hotch had his hand on your back, he doesn't do that with co-workers. Hotch smiled at you when came into the room, and this morning you called him Aaron. Not an air tight profile; but once I saw the way he looked at you, I knew. I still have profiling skills. Hotch, I have seen you smile more in the last day and a half, than I did the entire time I was at the BAU. Now, let me see the picture of Jack." She ordered.

He smiled and handed her the phone. "Great picture, Jack is adorable, he was just a baby the last time I saw him." She sighed.

Of course, everyone else had to look at it, also. Then they started talking and laughing about the BAU, Gideon and continued sharing their lives. Elle and the group told stories about working with Gideon. He was someone all of them respected and care about. Everyone including, Morgan were glad they had accepted her invitation. Too soon, their time was up.

Detective Romano knocked on the door, Sam went over, "It is time, sorry." He whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Our time is up." Sam announced.

Everyone stood up. Elle walked to the end of the table. They hugged her and said that they would stay in touch. But, everyone knew that was very unlikely. Except for Penelope she would make the effort to continue the friendship with Elle.

Hotch and Sam remained in the room, "If there is anyway I can help, call me." Hotch ordered her.

"Yes, sir," she smiled. "thank you for everything." Elle started to cry, he hugged her.

Sam said, "Your attorney has all of my contact information. He will keep me updated on the case. But, if you want talk, call me. We will arrange it." Elle hugged Sam.

"Aaron, take good care of her, you two are good together." Elle said. "Thank you both for everything."

* * *

Sam and Hotch joined the team and headed to the airport. It had been a long couple of days and they were still processing the events. The flight was unusually silent, everyone was deep in their thoughts and memories. And a few were thinking about their lives, and how fortunate they were is so many ways.

"When we land go home and get some rest." Hotch announced to the team. He realized what an emotional toll these last two days had taken on all them. They needed to relax and spend sometime with family.

He sat down beside of Sam, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Picking up Jack after school, that is all I have planned. What about you?" She asked.

"Well, I have a couple of reports I have to complete, but I should be home by five. Why don't we go to El Taco tonight for dinner?" He asked. That is Jack's favorite restaurant at the moment.

"Sounds good to me, I won't have to fix dinner. And Jack will be thrilled." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think she will be all right?" Sam sighed.

"At best, she is facing life in solitary confinement; that would be tough for anyone. But, she is strong, that will help her." Hotch said kissing the side of Sam's head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sam whispered.


End file.
